


Devoted

by hataru



Series: Gods and Men [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Lotor (Voltron) Deserves Better, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, Multi, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Lotor (Voltron), Reincarnation, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 『 ❝ ɪɴ ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ sʜᴀʀᴘᴇsᴛ ᴛʜᴏʀɴs ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ sᴏғᴛ ❞ 』No matter what he did, what he said or what kind of person he became... She would always be there, right by his side. Forever devoted.





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> The author refuses to acknowledge what happened at the end of season 6 and onward. This is the result. Enjoy.

_She should've known._

_Prince Lotor, all charming smiles and soothing words, was hiding something macabre. A silver tongued snake under the beautiful innocence of a delicate flower. He had been the cause of the death of hundreds_ ―  _if not millions._

_He had tricked all of them._

_He had once held her with such tenderness, as if she was made of glass and one wrong move would shatter her beyond repair. He'd gazed at her with such genuine love in his eyes, kissed her lips so softly, caressed her skin and made love to her so passionately―_

_Not a lie. The circumstances had just been rather unfortunate._

_The Altean princess, however, had fallen for a lie. He had needed an ally who could help him build his weapon, he didn't want a naive princess when he already had a queen._

_Everything had fallen apart when his secrets were brought to light by none other than an Altean from the colony hidden in the Quantum Abyss. It was all a blur from then on._

_There was screaming, there was fighting, there was betrayal and hurt and anger and_ ―

_The quintessence was overloading the damaged ship. Artificial gravity was no longer functional. His hair wove softly through the air, spread like a breathtaking white halo. There was a smudge of red on his temple, a bruise on his cheek. Lotor looked like a grotesque and beautiful angel, one that would no longer awaken._

_A soft smile graced her face, eyelids heavy and tired. Her fingers touched his lukewarm skin, softly caressing the cheek of the man who was once her husband, her love, her prince. He still was, she supposed as she stared at the ragged red markings running down his cheeks, just not the same._

_"Mariah, can you hear me?"_

_Keith's face appeared on the glitching screens. She looked back at him, her fingers sliding through her prince's white locks. This Keith had grown so much in the time she had come to know him. He had gotten taller, he had matured and become stronger than he was before. There was a mark running down his cheek to the underside of his jaw, making his Galra blood known._

_"Hey, Keith." She greeted softly, her body singing with affection for the paladin._

_He was worried, she could see it on his expression. "Mariah, we need to get out of here. It's not safe." Keith spoke hurriedly, his image distorting for a brief moment as the lights inside the ship flickered from another surge of quintessence. "Mariah, please_ ― _"_

_"It's fine, Keith." She hushed him, looking back at the forever slumbering face of her love. "You guys should get going. It's getting late." She continued, seeing Keith's desperate expression from the corner of her eye. Again, she smiled at him, tired, "I'll be fine."_

_"Mariah, don't― please, don't do this, **please**_ ― _"_

_The ship groaned under yet another surge of quintessence, the lights going out along with the engines. The low oxygen levels warning flashed on the screen before it snuffed out like a flame, quintessence cackling over the panel._

_She sighed tiredly, falling on her knees next to the pilot seat, her hand sliding down to lay on Lotor's armored thigh. She rested her cheek on his side, watching the mighty Voltron become nothing but a colored speck in the distance._

_A small sound made her eyebrows furrow, her eyes catching sight of the long cracks spreading across the windshield. Humming a soft lullaby, she laced her fingers with his and watched the cracks create a spiderweb pattern on the fragile glass. She rose their interlocked hands to her lips and placed a delicate kiss on his knuckles before pressing her cheek against his palm._

_"I love you, my prince."_

_The glass shattered._

 

_**She awoke in a cell.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bite the pillow, Pinocchio, I'm going in dry.


End file.
